Nothing Satisfies Me But Your Soul
by lokistark
Summary: Anthony Stark and Loki Laufeyson were put into a God forsaken Asylum. For their surprise, in the same room. And they were a mix that could only mean danger... And fire. Now they need a plan to escape that place until, finally, Loki finds one. {Asylum!AU}
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"LET ME GO! I AM NOT A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!" The voice that echoed through the white walls was angered, thick. "Listen to me, this is fucking bullshit, leave me be!" Loki Laufeyson screamed and struggled against the people who tried to control him, stop him from running off. His members and body shook uncontrollably. That was before he saw the woman on the corner, holding the small needle. "No. No. Nononono, this is wrong, what are you doing?!" His eyes went wide in fear as she came closer. The panic of the moment before ran through his veins for minutes, she was drawing closer. "NO!" With a scream, his body shut off. The struggle stopped, the screaming stopped, the woman in white stopped. Everything stopped there for a moment. The world spun, and everything was gone.

/

"Take him to the Room 1." The tall, blonde one said to the nurse, smiling kindly with a hand on her shoulder. Her chin tilted up with the order.

She was directing the Asylum now. It was all hers to command. Proudly, Sister Eunice had always been most efficient in her duties, all of them well accomplished in exact due date. Monsignor Timothy had been keeping an eye on her for the past weeks now, and pleased with the results of his work. Without Sister Jude, the Asylum had become a mess. Luck of theirs Sister Eunice was still there, ready to assume in case she left. And so she did, things were fixed before the chaos reigned.

"Yes, Sister Eunice." A short nurse responded, nodding and bowing her head in agreement. A group of men dressed in jeans and white shirts dragged the stretcher to said room, getting his hands down with black belts, just in probable cases of struggling. Sister Mary Eunice entered the room with a smile on her face to the beauty of the new patient of Briarcliff Manor. His pitch black hair fell to his shoulders, curving up on its ends. A peculiar thing to see in Briarcliff, such beauty. She felt pityful and grateful, wondering what he had done to get there. There, of all places!

"Sister, we have a new one." Two ones, in the same day? That was not common. At all. Frowning, Eunice nodded and dropped all her thoughts about Loki Laufeyson. She seemed to want to know more of the other who had come.

"What's his name, nurse?" She asked as they walked down the hallway. The nurse looked up at her. Her blue eyes glistened as she looked at the paper on her hand, where his name was written down.

"Stark. Anthony Stark."


	2. How to Drown Your Demons

**How to Drown Your Demons**

No one knew for sure what had brought Anthony Stark, the son of the billionaire engineer Howard Stark, famous for his alcoholic habits and for being the owner and creator of the Stark Industries (for instance, it was a mass-destruction weapon industry). All they knew about him, though, was what was written in his records: Full name, age, heritage, basic things besides his police record, which was almost clear save an incident with a car once. Nothing serious and no one harmed but Stark himself. So everybody silently found weird that the heir of Stark Industries was there, and how it wasn't in any newspaper, for the industry was so well-known thorough the world that every single thing did not escape the media.

The beginning of the end started when, as they were the least "dangerous" patients of the Briarcliff Asylum, Sister Mary Eunice thought it would be a good idea to put Stark and the other incomer, Loki, to share the same room. The unavoidable happened: They started to talk. Share information about their own lives and ideas of how to get out of that God forsaken place, and both of them had uncommonly fast brains and abnormally high IQs, but the Asylum left that pass unnoticed. This, once more, was a huge mistake.

Their first time talking to each other went like this: A man—a huge man, about 6'3'' tall and large like a gorilla—threw Stark into the "bedroom" he was to stay without any delicacy. He was Tony Stark, of course he would make a joke about it or a sarcastic comment. "Hey, you're so delicate, pretty fairy. Got some pretty mall hands there! How many times do you wank yourself off to get like that?" He was unable to regret it, even when the man punched him in the stomach for his words. He but laughed. "Yeah, just as I thought."

A little laugh came from the furthest corner of the room, and Stark turned his head in a slow motion just to find a boy, embracing his own legs and curled into himself. The view startled Tony completely for several reasons. 1. He had a roommate. The historic of Briarcliff (Stark had heard of the Asylum way before being thrown into it like an animal, not that he cared, of course) had never showed people having people sharing rooms, not that he knew. That was a first. 2. The man was thin as a worm, his body hadn't much muscles, though he was very in shape for such a slim figure. He seemed strong, but inoffensive, save his mischief filled eyes. 3. The first time he laid eyes on the man, all he could think was of how fucking handsome he was and God damnit, how fucking _handsome_ he was.

"Hey, 'sup?" Tony greeted, coming closer to the man and smiling starkishly. That smile full of egocentrism and conviction only Tony Stark could give. "Name's Tony Stark. Tony, for the record and the delicate men like the one who just left." He joked, laughing a bit as the raven haired one chuckled lowly, pleasant chills running up and down his stomach and arms as he threw himself in Loki's bed carelessly. He seemed to wince at the unexpected action before relaxing a bit more.

"Apologies, Tony Stark, I had thought… I had thought it was those terrible medications once again. I hate taking them; they taste even worse after you spit them out." Loki said, half-joking, and smiled kindly before offering his hand. "I am named Loki. Loki Laufeyson." _Why, what a different name_, Tony caught himself thinking. _It has its own charm, gotta give you that one._ Shutting himself up, he smiled once more at Loki Laufeyson before shaking his hand firmly. The first thing Loki was curious about was his next question. "What brings you to such place? You seem entirely inoffensive… Ah… May I call you Tony? Would you rather something more formal?"

Stark had to laugh at that one. "No, no, pretty one, Tony's just fine. None of that formal shit with me, deal?" A nod of the emerald eyed man and Tony proceeded. "I'm here and not even I know why, man. Can you believe that?" Sighing, he ran his hand through his hazel coloured hair and lay on his back properly.

"I can." Loki sighed, feeling an urge to run his fingers through the other's hair and to lie beside him as well, but he suppressed that and kept quiet for a while. For a second, he thought he had seen a shadow of lie through the other's eyes, but he decided not to push any further. He knew well how the feeling of being thrown into an Asylum all of sudden could stress someone exhausted.

"How 'bout you, Lokes? Why're you here?" Tony asked suddenly, making Loki slightly jump on the bed. The little action didn't pass Tony by, and the engineer chuckled. "Scared of me? You look like one of those guys who're really quiet and stuff, y'know. Are 'ya?"

"Uhm…" The pitch-black haired man had to stop and think for a while about his actions, and yes, he was one to be considered quiet and reserved to his own thoughts. Unshared thoughts. In school, he would sit by his own for lunch and join no one in Laboratory experiments—which he managed to work out perfectly, due his brain capabilities—and, when home, he would reserve himself to his bedroom, which had all he needed: computer, a bathroom and a fridge. His adoptive family wouldn't know he was there if it wasn't for the keyboard's noise here and then. Although he would rather sit on bed and read the whole day through, increasing his capability. Another one to his curriculum: He was able to read 1.000 words per minute. "I suppose so."

"C'mon, tell me somethin' about you." Stark said. "Oh, I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Loki had never played that before. He wasn't much of a social guy like Stark, who was often surrounded by his loads of friends and girl he had likely already fucked and wouldn't fuck again. For the look into the emerald pools Loki's eyes were, he could tell the other didn't know what that game was. "You don't know what's Truth or Dare?" Loki merely shook his head negatively. "Mother of fuck. Alright, I gotta teach you."

And so the conversation went on. Tony taught Loki how to play Truth or Dare—and they played it for good hours, getting to know each other a lot more—and a bit about Quantum Physics, and Loki taught Tony a bit about literature and its origins. He really got the engineer surprised, because Tony hated literature since he could remember, but everything got so damn pretty when Loki said it with that all-correct way of speaking that he owned. Before any of them noticed, they were close friends in their first week talking all day long since there was nothing else to do and they were their balms through hard times.

Nothing too exceptional happened in the first month. Both Stark and Laufeyson were obedient as to their medication—or so the nurses thought, because Loki was an incredibly skilled liar and they should know that; After all, the reason he was there in first place was for being considered a psychopath—and schedules, doing everything in the least suspicious way possible. At night, they would spend hours on end talking as well, since it got very hard to sleep when there were people screaming in other rooms and the dense energy of agony and torture the place owned made them feel better to stay awake. There was no one else in that place to talk to, Stark noticed. The talking was no longer an obligation of the good-neighborhood rules and became more of a pleasant activity for the both of them before the third day, when Loki brought up the whole _we-need-to-get-the-hell-out-of-here_ issue. Which Tony agreed with. They did need to run away from that place.

It was May 1st when they started to plot things out. Sister Mary Eunice was weirder than usual that day, and, when they got to have lunch at the refectory, she wasn't there to smile kindly at everyone like she used to. She wasn't anywhere, in fact, and Stark thought maybe she had taken vacations or a day off to see her family—because he assumed she really had a family—or something of the sort. Loki thought forward. Perhaps there was something going on beneath the mattress of lies the Sisters and Monsignors wove. He knew they did, he was the master of lies. Any lie wouldn't pass him by.

It was six p.m. of a fine Sunday, a common day. Stark's bed touched the left wall, and Loki's touched left, being separated only by a bed table and a lamp. "Y'know, we should re-decorate that room. It's startin' to get boring." He had stolen a bouncy ball from one of the schizophrenic patients (which crossed the line of mean, a line he didn't care about) and threw it distractedly on the wall, then it got back to his hand, and he threw it again. Throw, catch, repeat. Throw, catch, repeat.

Over the past months, Loki had been studying the structures of the Asylum. Lots of stuff could be found out when you were able to sneak into one of the Monsignors room and steal some of the building's plans. It wasn't that complicated. "I can get us out of here, Stark."

Tony jumped on his bed and the ball hit his forehead. He was caught in a fright by Loki's sudden statement. "Ouch! Fuckdamn!" He placed his hand upon his head and looked at the laughing figure of Loki. "What did 'ya say?" After few moments, he asked, processing the information.

"I said I can get us out of this place, Anthony." He repeated, calm and lowly. His body and mind felt completely numb to anything, the only thing in his mind was the coldness necessary to be the architect of a plan like that. Risky and dangerous, for Loki knew the punishment in Briarcliff. But they had to try. "I know every dirty corner of this building."

"How d'you know somethin' like that, Lokes?" The engineer jumped out of his bed and sat before Loki on the other's own, eyes locked deep within the celadon coloured ones. Stark's heart begun to beat abnormally fast, which he found weird but preferred not to comment.

The devious grin Loki pulled out next was so goddamn evil Tony's breath caught up in his throat. _Oh, fuck._ "I have successfully managed to enter Monsignor Timothy and I have found this." Standing up from the bed, Loki walked towards his bag—still not unpacked—and took three papers from it. Stark's eyes widened because by then he had already understood everything. _But how…?_ "The building plans." He said, quietly, after placing all of them upon his bed, right beside Tony.

"Oh, for the love of fuck." He was still in shock. They would get out of that place. The statement hit his head over and over.

Loki grinned once more before showing Stark details about the plans. "In those walls, here-" he pointed a wall beside Peggy's room. "and here-" his finger laid upon the kitchen's further left wall. "there are doors that lead to stairways, which, in their turn, lead to tunnels hidden underneath the hallways. I know not why the Asylum has them, an old legend I once read of said there was a Gold Mine here before but-"

"Oh my fucking God, get on with it yeah? I don't want history classes, thanks." Tony commented, cutting him off. The rave haired man rolled his eyes and said.

"Fine. There are tunnels underneath the hallways, as I said, which lead to outside of Briarcliff's territories. I know not where we shall end in, but…" He bit his lower lip uncertainly, but excitedly. "… We shall get out of this God forsaken place, Stark."

The excitement took care of the room. The air got lighter, even, and it got easier to breathe. They couldn't help but let their impulses take over, and when they opened their eyes they found themselves wrapped tightly into each other's arms senselessly, without even thinking. When sense came back to them, they awkwardly pulled back. "Ah, yeah, that rocks."

Loki was blushing by the time Tony said that because, wanting him or not, that hug had been… Well, way more than weird and pleasant. The only affection he had gotten in about fourteen years. "I suppose so." He awkwardly muttered, cleaning his throat and turning to the opposite side to gather his papers and put them back in place. "Well… I assume we should get a plan of how to enter either the kitchen or Monsignor Timothy's room."

"We should, definitively." Tony agreed, because there was really nothing left to say and they were still feeling his face heated up. Plus, he wasn't used to hugs either. Howard wasn't much of an affectionate father. After keeping the building plans safe, Loki hitched the palm of his hand and Tony ran his hands through his hair, then they were sure none of them would ever comment that again.


	3. Hospital for Souls

**2. Hospital for Souls**

_Everybody wants to go to Heaven  
But nobody wants to die  
I can fear death no longer  
I have died a thousand times_

Loki stared at the ceiling as the song played on. It was his favourite song by Bring Me the Horizon. Looking at his illegally taken iPod, he saw the lyrics to the title slowly passing through the screen. **H… o… s… p… i… t… a… l…** Until the words **Hospital for Souls** were read. Sighing deeply, Loki closed his eyes. And he did regret that act deeply right after, for memories of a nothing pleasant childhood hit him. Being beaten up at school, just to arrive home and find out those files. Adoption files. His name was to be read in each page, and the feeling of betrayal tearing his heart apart. Choosing a nicer memory and pushing such aside—he knew that it was just the song doing that to him because he didn't care anymore—he went forward to his and Stark's hug, which happened only in the day before. It comforted him to the hilt and made a warm feeling creep up his chest, though he didn't know really why.

Tony seemed to notice the sudden change in Loki's behavior, but elected to let it go. He was still thinking of the goddamn hug and why it happened. He utterly hated most kinds of human contact like this. The only contact he made was with girls, in bed. A very not-emotionally-intimate contact. But Loki… What had he done to bring on that side of him all of sudden? Shrugging the matter off—or trying to—, Tony turned to the wall and faced it. "God fucking dammit."

The raven haired man raised one eyebrow, confused. "Whatever is the matter, Tony?"

_It's the first time he calls me like that.  
Shut the fuck up, Stark.  
What? Deny it now! It is!  
Shut up you asshole._

"Nothing…" Tony lied, thinking '_Just my mind struggling against itself again_' and closing his eyes in a pathetic attempt to sleep. He couldn't. The last time he slept was four days ago, then the woman on the room by theirs started to scream every night. Stark was exhausted to his core, and so was Loki.

"Do not try and lie to me, Anthony. You know well I will detect any and every lie that crosses my path."

"We should be planning an escape, y'know." Stark bit back, trying to run off of the matter.

Loki once again sighed. "I know." Waiting for Stark to say something like '_Then what are we doin' staring at Goddamn walls?_' or something like this, but no answer came. A loud sigh came from his lips instead as he hit his forehead against the wall.

"I'm pretty sure I've never been so bored in my entire life, y'know."

"Would you care to give ideas of what to do, then?" Loki snarled bitterly and stood up, standing before Stark's bed. "Come on. Give us something to do, since you are so 'bored'." His tone of voice masked some kind of annoyance (but not because of Stark and that was water clear) with coldness.

"Uhm. Ok, one sec." He just had an idea. Getting up and kneeling before his wardrobe, Stark opened it and took his own bag from one of its drawers. One of his rough hands—Loki assumed it was from the engineering, it truly required lots of hand strength and the man knew well what kind of person Stark was (who didn't know Stark?!)—reached into a pocket and grabbed six 600ml bottles of alcoholic drink.

"And what do you plan to do with such thing, Anthony?" One roll of eyes and Loki was back to his bed, giving up the matter entirely.

"We are gonna play 'I Never'. What d'ya say?"

Well, Loki knew this game all too well. So did Tony. He often found himself playing it with Natasha, Clint, Rogers, Banner and Coulson in Clint's basement. The more they drank, the drunker they got (state the obvious), and the drunker the sincerest. "I suppose it is alright." The raven haired had to agree with that game. He loved it. "Should we not need more people?"

"No, no, 's just fine." Tony waved his hand carelessly and sat on the floor. "C'mon." He invited, and Loki dropped his iPod and headphones upon his bed only to sit before him and take a deep breath.

"I have not drunk since a long time, let me warn you."

"Nah,'s fine." Stark shrugged off, eager to drink himself off. He felt his anxiety for the first time in, what, three years? All because of that bright eyed, black haired, beautiful asshole and _ohmyfuckingGod_. "Alright, you start."

This went on all night. They drank, they got drunk, they told truths that none of them would remember in the morning after and they had lots of fun. Especially the part when Tony had the brilliant idea of kissing Loki then Loki had the brilliant idea of kissing Stark back. Then they began to kiss because there was too much alcohol in their system and who'd care if they kissed? They wouldn't remember that anyway. Plus, none of them would really admit, they've been really, really,_ really_ wanting that. "Tony-" Loki muttered, between passionate, heated kisses. "Tony." For good, he broke the kiss.

"What, Reindeer?" Stark said, for no particular reason. Once more, the alcohol spoke for him. He blinked confusedly, his eyes blurrier than usual as he looked at Loki. His pupils went wide, darkening his irises and giving them an almost fully black appearance. It both aroused and startled Loki, who struggled to suppress shivers that threatened to take care of his body.

"Condoms." He remembered, and they both laughed this out. Tony reached for his bag, there was not enough of his sober side to think what he was about to do. Yes, he had condoms; he always had condoms. Loki laughed more when he saw the man actually had them, and fell on his back to the floor. Stark then followed, throwing the little red pack to the bed before sitting on top of Loki, his knees one at each side of Loki's belly. "Fuck me, yeah? I lack some sex. And you're hot; we both know I want this. Do you want this?"

Both Stark and Loki knew that this honesty was exactly why they loved alcohol; they just weren't quite ready to admit that to themselves. "I want it more than anything right now."

Tony leaned into Loki, capturing his lips on his own, and there were bites and they tugged at each other's lips in a mad fight for power, for dominance. Loki's hands now lay upon Tony's waist, underneath the soft fabric of his shirt, which Loki decided was too much to stay on. So he went for it and pulled it by the hem, throwing it to the ground. Tony shuddered twice because the night was too cold, and his body was too hot. The contact of the night air with his bare skin aroused him all the more, and those cool hands trailing all the way through his body…

It was all too hot and too cold. This remembered him of Katy Perry.

Soon enough Katy Perry was the last thing on his head again, and Loki was the first. The taller one's mouth kissed a rough but loving path in Stark's jaw line, down to his neck and collarbones. He was careful to leave bites and marks, just to then kiss and soothe them. There were red and purplish marks all over him then, and each time Loki made a new one with those wonderful, thin lips of his Tony moaned crazily.

Those moans were making Loki's pants feel suddenly too tight for him. He knew soon he'd need more than that or else he'd come right there, and they didn't want that. Loki turned the game then, rolling Tony over so he'd be on top of the hazel-haired man. Tony took the opportunity to kiss and lick over Loki's neck and capture his ear lobe, tugging on it, making the other one moan and lightly pant. His mind was sent in a blur and he sighed.

"I swear to dear Hela, if you do not fuck me right now I shall…-" Stark shut him up by claiming his lips yet again in a fierce kiss, once more they found themselves fighting tongue-to-tongue. "… Keep kissing you, yes." Loki completed, smirking and pressing himself against Tony's lower abdomen, making Tony's length rub his ass. This, of course, caused him to moan so goddamn loudly it must have awoken the whole place.

"Fuckdamn." Anthony hissed, closing his eyes. "Do that again." And so Loki did, moving his hips up and down in Tony, and soon both of them were groaning and moaning. _Alright, alright, I __**have**__ to fuck 'im right now or I'm not gonna stand it._ His arousal was killing him. Taking Loki in his lap bridal-like, he threw him in his own bed and sighed deeply, kissing him once again. The raven haired man undid the drawstring of his pants before pulling them down, tossing them to the ground along with Stark's shirt. Soon enough, his own shirt and Stark's pants followed, then their underwear and finally, fucking finally there was nothing between them.

In the middle of heated make out, Stark remembered the fuckin' lube. That he didn't have. He usually didn't fuck guys, so. "Goddamn. Lube."

"Is fine." Loki muttered huskily, pulling Stark down. His hand went from his nape to his stomach, scratching all the way down the engineer, then to his throbbing length. It begged attention. And Tony's moan as he begun to slowly stroke him was unbelievably lustful, which sent Loki into a role coaster of… What, emotions? Probably. He told himself it was just the alcohol and shrugged the matter off.

Because so what if Tony had been his only lover since Sigyn?

Faster and faster, Loki's hand worked to please Stark. Stroking him and grinding himself against him, chest to chest, Loki made Tony's mind run wild. Soon but not soon enough, Loki stopped and placed himself upon Stark, biting his lower lip and tugging on it. Eyes into each other's, they panted. Tony searched for any sign of fear or "no" in Loki's face, but found nothing but lascivious and needy eyes. Which highly pleased him, he had to confess.

Lowering himself on Tony, feeling the engineer filling and stretching him up to the hilt, Loki closed his eyes. It hurt, that was true, but Loki knew soon it'd be gone. It was all harder without a fucking lube, but, again, it was ok. He opened his lips invitingly, and Tony obediently kissed him. Pulling out then back in really slowly, Anthony gazed within Loki's eyes to see if it hurt or anything of the sort, but no, Loki was ok.

One of the emerald eyed man's pale hands pressed against Tony's shoulder for support, and the other was still in his nape, lightly scratching it as an invitation for the engineer to go faster. "Tony. Mmmf, please." He moaned, his pupils wide. The room smelled like sweat, alcohol and sex and Loki loved it how unique Stark made everything.

It wouldn't be half as good if it wasn't Stark and he knew it. It wouldn't be half as good if it wasn't Loki, and Stark was very, very ok with that.

"Faster." Loki whispered, his voice hoarse and thick with want and lust and the vision made Tony rock his hips forward uncontrollably, thrusting into Loki. The speed was irregular at first, but soon it settled down and it was fast, rough and oh so loving. As Loki moaned crazily upon him, bouncing in his lap, Tony peppered his chest with love bites, making his lover arch his back in a slight bow and throw his head back, giving the shorter man a full view of his pale, inviting neck.

The effect Loki had upon him was astounding. Almost automatically, he leaned forward, giving him a long lick and few bites, knowing how the slim man loved it. Shivers were sent up and down Loki's spine then, as he arched once more into Tony. "Ah-_ah_! Yes, yes, Tony!" His name in Loki's voice like that, _Godfuck_, it felt incredible to hear. It almost made Tony come right there.

"Come for me, my sexy little whore." Tony whispered, and after few thrusts more, Loki's muscles clenched and spasms filled his body, pleasure filling his senses and the alcohol made it all the better. Tony came just then, the sounds they made together were inhuman and oh-so-delicious to hear, loud and hot. "Loki, o-oh!_ Holyshitfuck_, yes!" Tony moaned, his body felt drained and his mind numb in the afterglow of sex. So did Loki's.

"That was…"

"I know." They panted. And it wasn't a bit. Tired, shocked but careless, Loki collapsed by Tony's side and the brown haired man unconsciously looped his arm around the other's waist, his eyelids felt heavy.

Both of them fell asleep just like that. Cuddling against each other and tightly embraced.


	4. Heart for Sale

**3. Heart for Sale**

His arm reached up to his iPod, searching for the time. According to it, it was 3.25am. His eyes, stomach and head ached and he felt a sudden urge to throw up, the familiar feeling of hangover.

Only then he noticed something light and delicate circling his waist, and suddenly acknowledged the body lying close to his.

A tad frightened, Tony turned his head a bit, just to see a Loki sleeping deeply and moaning, apparently dreaming. "_Fuckdamn_ no." He whispered to himself, his eyes widening. Slowly, careful not to wake the boy up, he sneaked out of the loving embrace and ran to the bathroom, throwing everything in his stomach up.

It wasn't that he was surprised with what he had done. What he knew he had done, although he didn't remember a thing yet. It was just that the night before events still amazed him a bit. Stark still didn't know why Loki would have sex with him, suddenly like that. Above all, they cuddled after. And that had never happened before.

All of his thoughts made Stark's head throb painfully. He gave up the matter and bent over the toilet, throwing up some more before brushing his teeth rather violently and going back to the room. Until Loki awoke—which was around 11am—Stark controlled his urge to pepper the boy's body with kisses. It wasn't an easy task, especially when small flashbacks of the night before sneaked into his head.

Tony knew what Loki's lips tasted like. A mix of pepper, alcohol and mint that was so goddamn pleasant. He didn't know what he'd do now. Why didn't he notice Loki + Tony + Alcohol would end up like this before?

So, time passed. Loki mumbled and moaned, Stark had to take care of a hard on before he awoke and stay silent until that happened. He had no idea what he'd do when he did wake up. He could bet Loki would be mad at him.

On his part, Loki was twisting and turning in the bed, sheets in a knot around his legs and waist. He was wearing Stark's shirt and Stark, his. "Oh, I'm so fucked." Tony whispered, letting his head fall between his hands and messing his hair in a nervous act.

"Mmmf…" Loki was starting to open his eyes by then. "Stark…?" It was half a statement, half a question. Tony sighed deeply and said something stupid like 'hey there', then cursed himself for it and shut up. "Ouch, oooouch, my head…" Lifting one hand to his forehead, Loki left himself fall face first to the pillow.

"It'll pass, word of experience, y'know." Tony shrugged. "Now, you're gonna throw up in 3… 2… 1…"

"FUCK." Loki stood up and tried to run, ending up limping quickly to the bathroom and the last thing Tony heard was the sound of him throwing up. Yep, he was always right with that one. "Enlighten me, Stark… What… Happened…?" He hissed, his head ache not making his mood very good. His mouth tasted like a mix of lots of alcohol and cinnamon. "Why do I taste cinnamon? What happened?"

"Uhm." Cinnamon. Interesting. Was that how he tasted like? "We… Got drunk last night and stuff…"

"Why are you wearing my shirt? And why am I wearing yours?"

"So, lemme get to the point, we kinda… Uh, _Idon'treallyrememberbutIgues_s_wekindahadsex_." He said, all at once, not leaving any space for breathing or anything of the sort. Still he hoped Loki understood it because he wouldn't repeat such thing out loud.

It took Loki a second. "Oh." He said, his eyes widening slightly and his mouth falling open in a surprised O. Overall, he seemed very… Ok with it.

"Yep." Tony said, embarrassed. "So…" Awkward silences, he decided, were the worst. And he only noticed how hard he was scratching the palm of his hand (in fact, he noticed he was actually scratching it because he hadn't realized at all) when a small drop of blood trailed down. "Dammit." Stark stood and walked over to the bathroom, washing the bruise and rolling his eyes. At least he had an excuse not to stare into those emerald, lustful eyes of Loki's.

The bedroom fell into painful silence until someone knocked at the door. It was a nurse, demanding in a not very pleased tone for them to follow her. And so they did, until they ended up into Monsignor Timothy's room. The reason was yet unknown, but none of the people in the room seemed pleased in the least.

"Drinking. Having forbidden intercourse in one of the hospital's-" _Asylum's_, Loki mentally corrected, still trying to swallow down the information. "-room. Bringing illicit drinks and cigarette into this place. Care to explain yourselves?"

Loki took a glimpse at Tony and swallowed hard. The whisky eyed boy didn't seem to be nervous, though, Loki barely knew, he was. Loki, on the other hand, was shaking visibly. "God, you ok?" Stark asked, coming nearer to the raven haired boy and trying to soothe him, receiving then a cold I'm-gonna-murder-you look. "What?" Fine, he'd shut it.

"I am sorry, Ms…" He read the identification card on the nurse's chest. "Williams. I do not understand what you are talking about." He lied, knowing it would take them nowhere because they were there already and knew everything, but if they were going to get caught why not to try?

Tony frowned at him. He either didn't remember or was lying fucking perfectly. Probably second option, he knew. "Drinks? In here?" Loki once more shoot Tony a glance, making him shut up. Whatever, he was a terrible liar anyway.

"Don't try and fool us! We both saw and heard you last night!"

"Yet you didn't stop us." Stark gave up then, laughing mockingly at the same guard who threw him into his room. "What? Don't tell me you were hitting one and watching us! HAH!" He laughed, because they were already fucked so why bother with reasoning?

"Sir. Please." The nurse nodded her head once. The nurse nodded her head twice. Then Tony was hit in the stomach, a stifled thud heard with the contact fist-to-abdomen. Bending over, Stark felt all the air in his lungs vanishing, leaving him gasping for it on the ground. Loki, on his side, watched in horror everything that happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted, fury filling his senses along with some sense of compassion and another feeling he'd deal with later. A sudden desperation to help him, help his confident, his one-night lover, his only friend in that Hell crept up his soul and he stood, running to him. Too late he ran, because the same guard took his arms and shoved him chest first against the wall. "LEAVE HIM BE, GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Loki shouted, not able to leave the guard's grip. He was too damn strong. His green eyes were so cold, as if something into him was misplaced.

Loki didn't even want to think about it.

The only sounds in the room were the punches, kicks and Loki's screams. He didn't even know why he was screaming anymore, he only knew he wanted Tony free, unharmed and out of that place. "Enough! He but made his opinion heard, why are you beating him for?!" He tried, and everything immediately stopped. In a fraction of second, the whole world stopped, Loki's eyes were locked on Tony's and the beating, Loki being held against a wall, the nurse's talk, breathing, everything just stopped.

A second after they were sighing, going back to their common activities. As if nothing had ever happened. And that was just crossing the borderline of weird when the nurse said "It is a kind of useful punishment for ignorance such as the boy demonstrated. And more punishment is yet to come due your activities last night, you guys broke rules." She said, calmly, her eyes emotionless. Everything in that asylum was extremely sinister; no one seemed to have any emotions. And, if they did, it wasn't more than hatred and sadness.

Next thing, they were taken to two different rooms. They had but a table, a chair and a small, uncomfortable and thin mattress, with no pillows or covers. "Gosh." Tony frowned as he entered the room, and it was freaking cold. "How long am I stayin' here, big guy?" The guard, which wasn't the same one as before, growled.

"As long as sister wants you to. You'll know when you come out. Enjoy the stay, smartass." He grinned, as if he had just won something, and shut the door with a loud noise. Stark sighed, wondering what the hell they were doing to Loki now. And he barely needed something to end the fucking endless pain in his body, because everything had been kicked and punched until they had grown tired. Was that even legal?

"How long shall I stay here?" Loki asked, as politely as he could, as they brought him in to his room, which stood in the East of the Asylum. Tony's room was far West. The guard didn't seem very happy, so he elected to just drop the matter and close the door, leaving Loki alone to his thoughts. "They took my iPod." He sighed and sat in the lonely chair, letting the cold air involve him completely. Alone again.

Now they both were wondering how last night happened and how they've liked it so fucking much. To be honest, Tony remembered, yes, what had happened because three 600ml bottles of vodka didn't get him as drunk as it did to Loki. His liver was far stronger than Loki's; he was already used to drinking like that. But then again, that was Loki, and he would NEVER have sex with Tony. Or kiss him back. Or be so loving and kind and his touches, oh God. Before Stark could even think twice about it, he felt himself hardening under his pants and growled in frustration, he couldn't take care of that _now_!

"Fuck fuck and fuck." He hissed, hitting his forehead against the table few times. What would Loki be doing now and how the hell was he supposed to find a way to talk to him?


End file.
